The Realms Beyond/Wood Orcs
The Wood Orcs are the first faction to be unveiled for The Realms Beyond and the main protagonists for the game's canonical campaign. They are not the warlike beings they're usually portrayed us, but they still have hints of love for combat due to their evolution from a hunter-gatherer culture. They are one of the oldest races to still prowl around the World Beyond long after the Purification. Overview Creation When The Realms Beyond was conceived, the developers intended to have the primary race a twist from the usual fantasy formula. Humans were automatically the first choice they had, but long-standing discussions finally resulted in the orcs taking their spot. The images of the orcs have been shaped by many in the face of the media. It's undeniable that the creators couldn't move much from the influence of JRR Tolkien and Blizzard's new breed of greenskins. However, they opted to mix the orcs' traits with those of the wood elves, eventually creating the Wood Orcs: a race of strong humanoid creatures capable of calling upon nature's might as well as fighting rows upon rows of enemies. The wood orcs have never been envisioned to be as graceful as the wood elves or as primal as Draenor's orcs, but they are somewhat similar to the orcs of Might and Magic Heroes VI. They are depicted as a society of beings with similarities to prehistoric humans who heavily relied on nature, hunting, gathering, and foraging from their surroundings. As of their status as nature's children, their shamans can call upon nature spirits, forest beasts, and a number of allied creatures. Background In time long before the Purification, the orcs were one of the first major races created on the young world. There were plenty of orc tribes back then who worshipped their own creator-deities. The most prominent of them however, are the Wood Orcs. They were created by Midiri, the Earthmother and Goddess of Nature. Under her nurture they grew to be a wise and independent society that created a tribal system devoid of war. They were known to inhabit most of the world's forests. If there were verdant forests back in the days, then it's likely that one could stumble upon a dozen wood orc clans. Of course, times change and new races arise. Some they accepted as allies, some they hated as mortal enemies. They wanted to avoid as much conflict as possible, yet they're forced to fight as newer threats arise, including the coming of rival orc tribes. The orcs were forced into this perpetual state for centuries until the Purification happened. The apocalypse rendered over half of the wood orc population dead. Only those who were left in the Green Sanctuary, the place of their creation, survived the ordeal. Unfortunately, recent events have seen their shamans losing connection towards the Earthmother, signifying disasters to come. Units The Wood Orcs act as the player's introductory race to the game. They are well-balanced can be played both offensively or defensively. What they lack in specialty they make up in versatility. The Wood Orcs are one of the few factions to start with a combat-capable civilian unit known as the Orc Marauders. These Marauders are tough enough to hold their own in combat and can harvest their prime resources pretty quickly (food and wood). With upgrades, they remain viable until the late stages of the game. As mentioned, the Wood Orcs rely on food and wood for their economy and military. However, their units and buildings require an unusually high amount of said resources. Their Orc Marauders quickly offset this with their affinity for killing animals as good as chopping down trees. With the support of nature by their side, the Wood Orcs needn't worry about empty guts and lacking trees. The orcs' roster consists of a number of forest creatures and the fearsome warriors the orcs are themselves. Their regeneration process is quicker than other factions' units and their forest creatures are resistant against both physical and magical attacks. Their resistance isn't exactly as good as other specialized units, unfortunately. Nevertheless these orcs are not to be triffled with and they can be unnervingly enduring even in the face of defeat. Heroes Champions TBA Soldiers TBA Buildings Category:Sub pages